


together.

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Deaf Character, Deaf Janos Quested, Erik has Issues, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex Work, Mutant Powers, Post X-Men: First Class, Sign Language, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "C'mon, Sugar," Emma purred, lifting Angel’s hands to kiss her knuckles. “Let’s go for a walk?”“Of course,” Angel told her, stepping forward and pressing her fingers softly to the edge of Emma’s jaw before kissing her, smiling into it when she realized this was something she could do, that here, in this house, she didn’t have to hide.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	together.

Angel took a short breath as she fiddled with her fingers, casting her eyes over to where Azazel and Janos were standing by the staircase. They were signing discreetly, Azazel's tail swishing around in a way that only Janos understood. Janos couldn’t keep up if more than one person was speaking, especially if they weren’t facing him or speaking clearly. There was only so much that someone could lip-read, and in the weeks she had spent under Shaw’s command, she had realized Azazel tended to interpret for him.

She'd learned some sign so she could at least try to keep Janos up to speed if Azazel wasn’t around, but the way Azazel incorporated his tail made absolutely no sense to her. It was pretty cute, though, so Angel did her best to focus on that and not the way Emma and Erik were arguing, something that had been happening more and more the last few weeks since Erik had killed Shaw and taken them all to a safe house. 

The safe house was just that—a relatively small, homey cabin in the middle of nowhere. Angel had done a few perimeter sweeps, unbelievably relieved that Erik had found someone to heal her wing, even if it had cost her things she would have rather never paid again, and there was no one for  _ miles. _

“We  _ need _ this information, Frost,” Erik snapped, his voice deep and angry. 

The way it seemed to bounce through the room made Angel curl her shoulders inward and lower her head, taking on a pose of submission. She'd dealt with enough angry, drunk men in her days that it was natural to try to appease any man yelling—after all, it was better than getting hurt. Even if she was sure Erik wouldn’t hurt her, it was a habit that’d been ingrained in her to protect herself.

“Yes, and I am telling you I cannot do it from the distance you're asking me,” Emma said calmly, hands folded primly in front of her. 

No matter how calm Emma looked, Angel knew she was anything but. After weeks of being together, getting closer and closer under Shaw’s care and finally expressing how they felt once he was dead, Angel was able to read Emma’s body language. The tightness of her jaw and the straightness of her posture confirmed that she was furious, even if she was doing an excellent job at hiding it. 

“Emma, this isn’t something that’s open for debate,” Erik stated icily. He was pacing around the living room, hands clenched into fists at his side. The sweater he was wearing was too short, and Angel was  _ sure _ she’d seen Charles wearing it one time. She wasn’t fucking  _ blind, _ so she knew that the two of them had been fucking, but she was beginning to think it had been more than just that. 

Over the last week, Erik had been going on about a plan he had to get them somewhere more secure. He needed a telepath for it, whatever the hell it was. Angel didn’t know, since Erik didn’t seem to think she needed to and wouldn’t say a damn thing the one time he’d asked, and Emma had been refusing to talk about it. 

She had let it be, ‘cause she knew what Emma needed had been her support. Angel had  _ never _ been in a position to support someone, and she really, really fucking cared for Emma, so she was going to do what her girlfriend needed. If that meant not asking about what Erik kept pestering her about—she could do that easily. 

Apparently, what Erik kept pestering her about had been her telepathy. 

“Charles would have been able to do this!” Erik shouted, spittle flying from his lips as the metal in the room began to shake.

“I am not your pet telepath, Erik!” Emma finally yelled back, and Angel felt her cold, simmering anger in the back of her mind, raging along the telepathic bond they'd formed by being together. Emma stepped forward, her skin shimmering as her diamond form fell over her, glistening in the low light. Her words were sharp as she said, “Get over yourself, or go back and get him. But I am not your  _ toy, _ Erik, and I am most certainly not your lover. If you want what Charles is capable of—grow up and go  _ get _ him.”

Emma spun on her heel before marching up to Angel. Her iridescent eyes trailed over her and softened. Angel did her best to straighten up, not nearly as worried in the face of Emma’s anger as she had been of Erik’s—and truly, even that had been a learned reaction to angry men. Emma’s diamond form crumbled away, and her fingers were cool as they wrapped around her own. From the corner of her eye, she saw Erik storm off. 

“C'mon, Sugar,” Emma purred, lifting Angel’s hands to kiss her knuckles. “Let’s go for a walk?”

“Of course,” Angel told her, stepping forward and pressing her fingers softly to the edge of Emma’s jaw before kissing her, smiling into it when she realized this was something she could  _ do, _ that here, in this house, she didn’t have to hide. No matter what was going on with Erik, she had Emma, and they cared for each other, and no matter what happened, they would manage to get through it, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
